powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 28: Everyone's Here!!
is the twenty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode begins a four-part story involving "turtle man" Kameo and Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star, as well as introducing the Gorma Four Deva Kings. Synopsis The Dairanger are distracted by various allies and enemies by the Gorma Emperor's personal warriors while the Triumvirate pursue an artifact found by a turtle-obsessed man. Plot A woman is prepping her ramen stand as Kazu rides by dressed to work, stating he'll help her out; the woman tries to decline but Kazu states he'll pull the cart tonight and she should take it easy. He pulls out a pipe and plays it, making her laugh. At the Gorma Palace, the Triumvirate is watching the Emperor as he's playing with dice and laughs, stating the Senate's been troublesome. Gorma XV asks how long should it take to conquer such a small island; Zydos is confused by the line but the emperor stuffs a die into his mouth as he tells him to go back to elementary school and reminds him that he means Japan. The emperor then tells someone to step forward, leading to four covered priests known as the Gorma Four Heavenly Kings to appear; this shocks Shadam as Gorma XV states he's permitting the Triumvirate to use them as he introduces them as East Heaven, South Heaven, West Heaven and North Heaven and that from this day the four will work under them. Gorma XV then tells Shadam that they're his favorite people and to keep them all in one piece as he, Gara and Zydos respect him further and the emperor keeps laughing and playing his dice. At Kameo's apartment, the large man is drawing pictures of turtles , drawing in a rainbow and a butterfly when he hears the sound of the pipe for ramen, taking out several turtles to get some lunch. Kameo arrives expecting the old woman, but becomes shocked when he sees Kazu working the stand but he states he just looks like him as the turtle man wonders why he looks like this. Kazu states he can't be seen like this and tells him why he is doing this: five years ago, after running away from the countryside, barely with any money and hungry and lost, Kazu first discovered the ramen of the old woman; thus his reason in helping her from time to time. Kameo cries at how beautiful the story is and wonders why Kazu can't tell others about this but he states he doesn't want to change anyone's perception on how they see him and that he'll never be rid of him if Kameo tells anyone Kazu's secret, shaking Kameo until he decides not to but does decide to help with the ramen shop to clean the dishes in a nearby fountain. However when looking in the fountain, Kameo finds a strange oval gemstone; picking it up, the turtle man claims it as his own and hides it in a back pocket while claiming the dishes are clean against Kazu's word. Yet at that moment, the Gorma Triumvirate appear before both of them, Shadam claiming he's here to take Kazu's life as he's attacked by Cotporos; Kameo tries to escape but Kazu asks his help since the ramen stand is all the old woman has; the large man rushes to the stand and hides the stone before running off with the cart as Shadam instructs Zydos to go after him. Kazu yells into his communicator for the rest of the team to show up but Shadam forebodingly tells him his friends aren't going to appear. The Four Heavenly Kings begin to wander the streets in a straight line while chanting, approaching the other Dairanger as they emerge from a movie while wishing Kazu came with them. Ryo suggests they go for food as the team leaves; but Kou is distracted by the sound of Akomaru's noisemaker, seeing him in his rickshaw, he rushes despite his mother having vanished with Rin and the other Dairanger soon following in pursuit. Daigo rushes elsewhere but sees Kujaku on a rooftop calling for him and he races to find her; while Shoji sees the Three Gorma Stooges near a fountain angry at what they pulled and giving chase. Ryo soon finds himself faced the transformed Jin, stating he will show his new power as the two begin fighting, flying towards each other with a leaping kick. Kameo continues to run with the cart as Zydos grabs him, stating he caused them trouble; Kameo yells out for someone to help him but the strange stone reacts, releasing a green lightning that sparks around everyone, knocking down Zydos and the Cotporos. Qilinranger appears yelling at Kameo to get away as the two continue to run and Zydos orders continued pursuit. In a safe place, Kameo wonders what happened and why everyone fell down while he was on the run while looking at the stone; Kazu wonders what it is as the turtle man steals it back claiming it's his! Kazu asks Kameo's name, he claims he's an aspiring artist who wishes to make cheerful drawings and make children happy while also showing off his multiple turtles claiming them his best friends. Realizing he's missing Joe, Kameo runs off as Kazu claims it's still not safe for him to be out there. In a foggy field, the other five Dairanger suddenly appear wondering where they are; Shoji realizes they're all in a Gorma trap as all of the people they chased after appear before them; the Dairanger charge but they all vanish wish the Heavenly Kings suddenly appearing behind them, Ryo realizing all of them were just illusions! The Four Heavenly Kings introduce themselves as the four main Dairanger transform and Kou hides behind a rock; when Kou asks Byakko if he should change, the sword advises him not to or else everyone would learn the truth. Meanwhile, Kameo finds Joe as Shadam and Gara corner them, stating that he and Kazu won't get away this time as Qilinranger transforms; Gara shoots him down with You as Zydos grabs and punches Kameo away and looks in the ramen stall, realizing there's nothing there! In the Heavenly Kings dimension, the Dairanger continue to be pummeled by the enemy, Ryo being netted by You energy strings; Rin missing attacks before being blown away by a giant hit, Shoji using Revolving Pegasus Kicks but being repelled before struck by You flames; while Daigo is tossed around on a staff before being kicked down. Tenmaranger states the have to get away; but when Hououranger asks how, Ryuuranger notices a gem on a strand of beads he shoots with the Dai Buster, destroying the link and returning them to reality. Elsewhere, Kazu shoots away Cotporos with the Dai Buster but is attacked by Shadam and knocked down before the Triumvirate are blinded by the returning Dairanger. The Heavenly Kings emerge within reality before joining their hands and using "Four Heavenly Fusion", becoming a four-faced being before dropping an Enlargement Bomb and growing into a giant. Kazu tells Kou to get away as they summon the Mythical Qi Beasts, but the boy can finally transform into Kibaranger allowing him to summon Won Tiger in return with Ryuseioh Warrior and Kiba Daioh summoned. The two mecha attack the four-faced being but are pushed back; Ryuseioh hits them with his spinning kick before the other Dairanger use the Flying Light Sword to smash the fused Heavenly Kings, destroying them. Meanwhile, Kazu continues to run with Kameo telling him he can tell others about this but the stylish man still not wanting his reputation ruined even as Kameo continues to tell him he's compassionate and caring; Kazu tells the large man to go home but Kameo states he now likes Kazu and wants to help with the ramen stand as the two keep arguing. However, elsewhere, a clay body suddenly forms allowing for the Heavenly Kings to rise once again before returning to their chanting and wandering through the streets. Later, as Kameo continues to practice his drawings, the stone he found begins to act up, covering the entire rooms as he screams for his life and mysteriously vanishes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Grandma: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 5.6% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Although this is the first actual battle with the Gorma Four Deva Kings, they were briefly seen at the Gorma Palace in episode 20. *Though all of the confrontations between the Dairanger and their character for their individual storylines appear to be illusions, the encounter between Ryo and Jin Matoba is strange in multiple ways: **This is the first time Ryo has encountered Jin since he accepted the youma energy at the end of the previous episode. **Jin and Ryo have a brief sparring, when the illusions created by the Deva Kings can't be touched by the Dairanger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura